Nabooru
This article is about the ''Ocarina of Time character. For the location from The Adventure of Link, see Town of Nabooru.'' is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. She is a leader of the Gerudo, second only to Ganondorf; however, she openly opposes Ganondorf's sinister intentions. Like most Gerudo, she has red hair, dark skin, and golden eyes. Biography As a child, Link encounters Nabooru inside the main hall of the Spirit Temple, where she is attempting to sneak deeper into the temple; however, due to the small size of the passage to the next area, she is unable to enter. After Link tells her that he has nothing to do, she considers allowing him to help her. She plans to sneak into the temple to steal the legendary treasure of the Gerudo — the Silver Gauntlets, which bestows great strength upon the wearer — in order to make a point to Ganondorf by interfering with his plans. As the Gauntlets may only be worn by an adult, she promises Link "something great" that she does not expand upon, as a reward for assisting her. Link enters the passageway into the temple and manages to find the Silver Gauntlets; immediately afterward, Link sees Nabooru in the distance, encircled by Koume and Kotake, the evil witches who guard the temple. They use their black magic to spirit her away. With the time-traveling powers of the Master Sword, Link returns to the Spirit Temple as an adult seven years later. He uses the Silver Gauntlets he found as a way to complete Nabooru's plan and make his way deeper into the temple. In an antechamber to the boss room, Link encounters a large Iron Knuckle with different armor and more endurance than those he had encountered before. Upon defeating it, the armor falls off, revealing Nabooru to have been inside all along. She claims to have been brainwashed by Koume and Kotake; immediately afterwards, the witches reappear and use their magic to teleport her away again. Link manages to defeat Twinrova in battle, revealing an entrance to the Chamber of Sages in the Light World. In the Chamber of Sages, Nabooru is revealed to be the Sage of Spirit, destined to combat evil. She presents Link with the Spirit Medallion and before Link goes, she remarks that she would have kept the promise she made back then, if she had known he would have turned out to be so handsome as an adult. Later, Nabooru aids Link in creating a pathway to Ganon's Castle and appears before him in the Spirit Temple section of the castle. After the defeat of Ganon, Nabooru and the other sages use their power to seal him away. In a post-credits sequence, Nabooru is seen with the other sages on Death Mountain. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' manga in the manga.]] Nabooru is sent by the Twinrova sisters to make sure Sheik can take Link prisoner. She interrogates Link when he comes to prison. He fights her, and in the process, cracks the gem on her forehead that serves as the Twinrova sisters' means of controlling her. She then fights her comrades, eventually freeing them from the sisters' spell as well, while Link takes Sheik out of harm's way. Nabooru then gave Link the Mirror Shield to defeat the Twinrova sisters. Nabooru later helps Link get into Ganon's Tower once she awakened as the Spirit Sage. The Legend of Zelda: The Abridged Series Nabooru reprises her role as a one of the seven Sages in this YouTube video series based loosely on Ocarina of Time. In this series, she has an Australian accent and refuses to aid Link as a Sage until he retrieves the Silver Gauntlets from the Spirit Temple. When Link faces her while she is dressed as an Iron Knuckle following her capture, he mistakes her for Shredder, the primary antagonist of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Gallery File:Nabooru Iron Knuckle.png|Artwork of Nabooru as an Iron Knuckle File:Nabooru Window.png|Nabooru's stained-glass window from The Wind Waker es:Nabooru Category:Gerudo Category:Sages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters